


Fall Into Place

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Quiet Destruction [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Background Character Death, Dark Liam Dunbar, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Nemeton, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo make the decision to return to Beacon Hills, with a plan to get a pack of their own, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quiet Destruction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Power Is Power, which should be read first for things to make sense.

Rain pours hard on the roof of the rundown motel. Liam barely notices. He’s too lost in the boy sleeping soundly in his arms, and his thoughts to pay the rain much mind. Not that it would matter if he did. Rain had always been soothing to him. He loved something about the quiet destruction it could cause. How something so soft and innocent could turn violent and deadly. Just like his Theo. 

He smiles and brushes his fingers across Theo’s neck. The mark he left is still there, more a scar than anything. It doesn’t seem like it’s going to fade, and the thought thrills Liam. Theo is his forever. Everyone will know it. 

“What are you doing?” Theo mumbles.

“Just thinking,” Liam tells him.

“About what?” Theo asks, peeking an eye open to look at him. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“About you,” Liam says, smiling down at him. “How I get to keep you forever.”

Liam cups his cheek and Theo sighs, turning his head to kiss his palm. “I like the sound of that.”

“How would you feel about going back to Beacon Hills?” Liam asks him.

Theo frowns, “We can’t go back there. They think we killed Scott.”

“Because you did,” Liam reminds him. “But that doesn’t matter. We have power, Theo. So much power. Together we’re unstoppable.”

Theo frowns, “That’s true but…”

“What?” Liam asks. “Don’t you trust me to keep you safe?”

“Of course I do,” Theo says.

Liam grabs him by the neck and pulls him up. He kisses him deeply, reveling in how Theo goes almost boneless in his arms. “I’d never let anything happen to you. Just like I know you’d do anything to protect me, right?”

“I would,” Theo breathes. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

Liam smiles, “Good. Now there’s something else I need to tell you. Or give you, I should say. A reward for being so good.”

“What sort of reward?”

Liam waits, letting seconds tick by as Theo’s curiosity grows. “How would you like to have your sister back?”

Theo’s eyes widen, “What? That’s not possible.”

“It is,” Liam says. “I wasn’t sure at the time, and didn’t want to get your hopes up when you were grieving, but I believe there is a way.”

“I could see Tara again?”

“You could,” Liam says. “We could bring them all back. Have a pack of our own. We could rule Beacon Hill together, side by side. How does that sound?”

Theo leans down and kisses him, "Let's go home."

* * *

There's a stillness to Beacon Hills when they return. One Liam wasn't expecting. He was sure the Beast would have driven the town to chaos once the Dread Doctors succeeded in their experiment. But that's not what they find. 

"This is eerie," Theo says, looking out the window as they drive through town. "Where is everyone?"

That is certainly a good question. One Liam isn't sure how to answer. "Doesn't matter. All we need is Lydia."

"Lydia?" Theo questions. 

"She's the one that can find the Nemeton," Liam tells him. "That's where Tara and the others will be. But first, I need to make a stop at the Dread Doctors lab. But maybe I should go alone in case they're there."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't go alone," Theo argues. "You might need back up."

Liam smiles to himself. Theo really has proven just how willing he is to fight for him. He's going to need that. 

"I appreciate that," Liam says. "Truly, my love. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Liam's smile grows. "Park the truck." 

Theo frowns, but pulls over to the side of the road. Liam unbuckles his seatbelt and then grabs his hand and tugs. "Come here."

Theo complies, moving across the seat until he's in Liam's lap, straddling him. Liam grabs him by the chin and lifts his head up, giving himself better access as he leans in. First, he kisses the mark on Theo's neck, enjoying the soft gasp he gives. Then he grazes his fangs over the mark, hard enough to draw blood. Theo groans and grips his shoulders hard as his hips rock down. "Liam."

"Don't forget who you belong to," Liam murmurs.

"Never," Theo breathes. "I'm yours, Liam."

Liam grins and sucks on the mark, causing Theo to cry out. "Liam. Fuck."

"If you're good and can do this without drawing suspension to yourself, maybe I'll reward you later," Liam says. He rubs a hand up Theo's thigh, just short of where Theo wants him to be. "Would you like that?"

"Yes," Theo gasps. He looks down at Liam and Liam can't help but growl at the blazing blue eyes looking back at him. His own eyes flash red in response and Theo grins. "I want to make you feel good."

"Later," Liam promises him. He pulls Theo down for a bruising kiss, one that leaves them both breathless. "You can have whatever you want later. After we have our pack."

Theo nods, "Okay." He's silent for a moment, his lips pulled down into an adorable frown. "Tara will be happy to be back, right?"

"Of course she will," Liam assures him. And if she's not, Liam will take care of it. He's fought too hard to get what he wants. Theo is part of that now. He's not going to let anything ruin this for him. "We're going to have everything we could ever want, Theo. No one can stop us."

Theo smiles, "We're going to have it all."

"That we will," Liam says. "Now go find Lydia and bring her to me."

"How will I know where to find you?" Theo asks him. 

Liam presses a soft kiss to his mark, "Trust me. You will."

* * *

Theo watches as Liam leaves. He has his hood pulled up covering his face and his shoulders slumped as he walks down the street towards the entrance to the tunnels. 

Theo only drives off once Liam is out of view. The empty streets make him uneasy. He can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. A gloom has fallen over the town. 

Theo can't help but feel like he's partially the cause. 

He thinks of Scott’s eyes going lifeless all those weeks before. Thinks of all that power transferring to him. He doesn’t often like to admit it had been thrilling in a way. He'd felt alive in that moment as the power rushed through him and he looked down at Liam. 

But nowhere near as alive as he felt after giving the power up to Liam. As Liam claimed him there in the woods and Theo knew he would never belong to anyone else. Every part of him belongs to Liam now, and he loves it. He loves the way Liam makes him feel. As much as it scares him sometimes he loves the darkness too and the way Liam seems to draw it out of him. 

He parks his truck outside Lydia's house and turns it off. There aren't any cars parked in the driveway but he still hears her heartbeat inside. She's here and thankfully alone. He's not ready to face anyone else yet. 

Hell, he's not even sure he's ready to face Lydia. She's also been a little terrifying and able to read people too well. He's afraid she'll take one look at him and know exactly what he did. 

Still, he told Liam he would bring Lydia to him. He's not going to let him down. As he knocks on the door, he wonders exactly what Liam's plan is here. But that thought fades away as the door creaks open. 

He frowns and steps inside. "Lydia?"

There's no answer. Still, Theo knows she's here. He follows the sound of her heartbeat up the stairs and then down the hall to her room. Through the half open door he sees her sitting on her bed. She's staring straight ahead at her wall, unmoving.

"Lydia?" Theo says, stepping quietly into the room. He doesn’t want to risk startling her. If she hears him, she doesn't show it. Unsure what to do, Theo places a hand on her shoulder and kneels down in front of her. 

Her eyes move, taking him in, and she smiles. She looks half crazed, with her hair a mess and her eyes red rimmed. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. 

"Theo," she whispers. She reaches out and touches his face, and Theo tries not to flinch under the coldness of her palm. "I knew you were alive. I told them you were. They wouldn't believe me. No one believes me. And then they died. They just keep dying."

"Who?" Theo asks her, though he knows at least two of them. "Who's died?"

"Scott," Lydia says. "They found his body in the river. And Tara, your sister. She's dead too. And the Sheriff. He died when the Beast escaped after killing the Dread Doctors."

"The Dread Doctors are dead?" Theo asks. He’s a little relieved. At least he doesn't have to worry about them being a threat to Liam. 

"Yes," Lydia says. "And then there was nothing. No fighting, but no hope. It's like the sun will never shine again. There's darkness here." She looks at him, her eyes suddenly clearer. "There's darkness all around. Don't you see it? It's going to eat you alive."

"We won't let that happen," Theo says. "Now Lydia, I need you to come with me."

Lydia shakes her head, "No. No. I can't leave the house."

"You can," Theo tells her. "I need your help. I need you to show us the Nemeton."

"Us?"

"Liam and I," Theo says. 

"Liam's alive too?" 

Theo nods, "Yes. We're both safe."

"No one is safe here," Lydia whispers.

"We can make it safe again," Theo says. "I just need you to come with me."

Lydia shakes her head harder and pulls away from him. "No. I can't. I can't go there. I can't."

“Lydia…”

“NO!”

She screams, sending Theo flying across the room and into the door. Theo sighs and gets to his feet. He looks around, before his eyes land on a statue of a ballerina on her dresser. He picks it up and walks back over to her. "I'm sorry it came to this."

She looks up at him, and frowns. "Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," Theo tells her. He brushes the hair back from her face before dropping his hand to cover her eyes. "But I'm also a brother who wants his sister back." 

Before she can question him, he knocks her over the head with the statue, and she slumps forward against him. He picks her up and walks down the stairs to his truck, gently putting her into the passenger’s seat. He's going to get Tara back. No matter what it takes. 

* * *

Liam’s waiting near the entrance to the preserve when Theo pulls up. A pleased smile graces his face as he watches Theo jump out of the truck. He’d been certain Theo would be able to find him, but it’s nice to see proof of that certainty. 

“I told you that you’d find me,” Liam says, stepping up into his space.

Theo smiles down at him, but there’s something off about it. Liam frowns. “Something wrong? You found Lydia, right?”

“Yeah she’s in the truck,” Theo says. “But…”

“She’s not right, Liam,” Theo says. “She seemed out of it when I found her. And she said… she said Scott isn’t the only that died. Sheriff Stilinski is dead too. The Beast killed him.”

Liam tries not to smile at that. Theo’s obviously affected by the news. “Is that all?”

“She said the Beast killed the Dread Doctors as well,” Theo says. “Before dying itself.”

“Good,” Liam says. He doesn’t feel much at the words. Relief, sure, but not much else. The Dread Doctors had never been more than a means to an end. They’d never cared about him. It seems fitting that they’d be killed by the one thing they’d always wanted. “That’s good. At least we won’t have them to worry about them.”

“I know, but I really don’t think Lydia’s going to voluntarily tell us where the Nemeton is,” Theo says. 

Liam looks at where Lydia is slumped against the seat in the truck. Her eyes are open but her gaze isn’t focused. “I was hoping she would, but if she won’t, or can’t, there’s another way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean alphas can see into people’s memories,” Liam says. “So all I have to do is take a look and extract what we need from her.”

“Is it safe?”

Liam shrugs, “There is a risk. But isn’t it worth it to get your sister back?”

Theo bites his lip as he looks at Lydia. He’s having his doubts. Liam cups his cheek and directs Theo’s gaze back to him. “I’m going to be as careful as I can, Theo. All I want is to give you your sister. Give us a pack. A family. Will you help me?”

The doubt clears from Theo’s face, replaced by determination as he nods. “Yes.”

Liam smiles. It’s never hard to get Theo to see reason. Especially lately. “Good. Now get her out of the truck for me, would you?”

He kisses Theo quickly before stepping back. Theo goes to the truck and opens the door. He helps a half-awake Lydia down. She can barely walk on her own, but Liam doesn’t need her to. He just needs her memories. 

Lydia frowns as she looks around, before her gaze lands on Liam. “Liam.”

“Hello Lydia,” Liam smiles before looking at Theo. “Turn her around for me.”

“What are you doing?” Lydia asks him as Theo turns her until her back is to Liam. He keeps hold of her shoulders. Liam’s not sure if it’s to keep her standing, or to stop her from running. Maybe both. Liam moves the hair out of his way, giving him access to the back of her neck. He runs a clawed hand over her skin and she gasps. “Liam?”

“You’re going to help us find them, Lydia,” Liam says.

“Who?”

“Tara,” Theo says. “Hayden. Josh. Corey. Tracy. All of them.”

“But why?” Lydia says. “To bring them to their families?”

“To bring them back,” Liam says.

“That’s not possible,” Lydia says. “You can’t just raise the dead, Liam.”

“Oh but I can,” Liam says. He taps his clawed fingers against her neck and smiles. “Because they’re not just any dead kids. They’re special.”

“Theo you can’t let him do this,” Lydia begs. “This is madness.”

“I just want my sister back,” Theo says. “I’m sorry.”

“Hold her still,” Liam says.

Theo nods.

“Liam…”

Whatever else Lydia was going to say dies on a gasp as Liam drives his claws down into her neck. He closes his eyes as his mind is suddenly filled with visions. He searches for the one he needs, trying to find the Nemeton. It’s hard to focus for a moment, as if Lydia is fighting him, but he pushes harder, determined to get what he wants. 

And then he sees it, the path laid out before him. He removes his claws Lydia falls forward into Theo’s arms. Liam laughs, his eyes still blazing red as he looks at Theo. “I know where we need to go.”

Theo grins, “You know where they are?”

“I do,” Liam says. “I know where Tara is. Now come on, let’s get going before it gets dark.”

“What about Lydia?” Theo asks. He looks down at where she’s slumped against him. Her eyes are open and staring off into the distance. “We can’t just leave her here.”

“She doesn’t look in any state to walk,” Liam points out.

“But what if someone finds her?” Theo asks. “You’re the one that said we shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.” 

He is right. It wouldn’t do for someone to come across Theo’s truck and find Lydia in this state. That would definitely raise suspicion. Not that it matters. He’s more than capable of handling a few wayward strays of what was once the McCall pack. Still, it could help to continue to have them on his side. 

“Fine,” Liam says. “Bring her. But we need to hurry.”

Theo looks down at Lydia. “Lydia? Are you with me? Can you walk?”

“Death,” Lydia mutters. “So much death. They’re all going to die.” Her gaze snaps up to meet Theo’s as her hand clenches at his shirt, over his heart. “Even you. Especially you.”

Liam growls and grabs her arm, yanking her away from Theo. “That’s enough from you. We need to go.”

Her eyes meet Liam’s, and there’s a slightly crazed look on her face. “You’re going to die too.”

Liam rolls his eyes and pulls her forward. He turns to Theo. “Come on. I’ve heard enough of this madness. We need to go.”

“You’re not worried about what she’s saying?” Theo asks him, moving to walk on his other side.

“No, I’m not, and you shouldn’t be either,” Liam tells him. “She’s clearly gone mad.”

“She seems worse than before,” Theo whispers. “Do you think this happened when you…?”

“Does it matter?” Liam snaps. He doesn’t want to admit that Lydia’s words got under his skin and have made him a little more short tempered. He’s not going to die. He’s damn well going to make sure of that. Which is why he needs to get this over with. The more people he has around him, the more he’ll be protected. Either by having them on his side to fight for him, or just more expendable bodies. Not that he’s going to say that to Theo. Not yet. “Do you want to keep asking questions or do you want to find Tara?”

“Of course I want to find Tara,” Theo says. He grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him to a stop. “But I’m worried.”

Liam lets go of Lydia, satisfied when she simply stands there, staring into the distance. At least she won’t be running off. He turns to Theo and takes his face in his hands. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“It’s not just me I’m worried about,” Theo says. “She said you would die too, Liam. And Lydia can predict death. I can’t…”

Liam’s face softens just a fraction. “You’re worried about me?”

“Of course I am,” Theo says. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Liam says, brushing a finger across his lips, and watching as Theo’s eyes flutter closed. “Which is why I want to give you everything. No matter the cost. Won’t you let me?”

“Yes,” Theo breathes. 

Liam kisses him, slow and deep, until he feels Theo melting in his arms. “I’d give you the world if I could, Theo. For now, let’s start with getting your sister back. And the town can be ours.”

Theo smiles, “Okay. Let’s go.”

Liam takes his hand and starts walking. He stops and looks over his shoulder to where Lydia is still standing. He could leave her here, he supposes. But he wants her to see what he’s about to do. She’s half mad now. It’s not as if anyone would believe her if she told them. That thought makes his giddy in a way. He’s still going to have everyone believing his every word, and that’s exactly where he wants them. Until of course the moment rises for the truth to come out. 

“Come on Lydia,” Liam says, grabbing her arm with his other hand and pulling her along behind him. “I need you to see what we’re about to accomplish.”

“What do you think we’re going to find?” Theo whispers as they make their way through the trees. “It’s been weeks, months since some of them died. What are they even going to look like?”

Liam has pondered this question, of course. But not enough to stop his plan. It doesn’t matter what they look like dead. They’re going to be rising soon enough, and with them comes power and a pack. He doesn’t need them to be sane or look alive. He just needs them.

Though he does at least hope for Theo’s sake that Tara comes back at least somewhat herself. Having his sister back can be good for him. And if Liam can give him that then it will only serve to make Theo love him more. 

“I don’t know,” Liam says to answer Theo’s question. “But your sister will be alive. Isn’t that what matters?”

Theo nods, “I suppose so.”

Liam smiles when the Nemeton appears ahead of them. He’s so close to getting what he wants he can almost taste. “We’re almost there.”

“Yeah,” Theo says softly. 

Liam squeezes his hand, “It’s going to work out. You’ll see.”

He leaves Lydia to slump across a nearby tree, and drops Theo’s hand so he can walk closer to the Nemeton and inspect the bodies. Tara’s is the first he approaches. She’s slumped on top of the Nemeton, her red hair spilling out around her. She’d look almost peaceful if her face wasn’t so pale and her skin starting to rot with death. He turns his head towards Theo. He’s looking away, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“I have her,” Liam calls over to him. “This is your last chance to change your mind.”

Theo’s eyes quickly glance his way, then down to Tara, before looking away again. “Do it.”

Liam turns away and smirks to himself. He knew Theo wouldn’t go back on their plan. He wants his sister back too much for that. Liam takes out one of the syringes he’d grabbed from the Dread Doctors lab and pops the cap off. He doesn’t hesitate before driving it down into Tara’s neck and injecting the mercury into her. Nothing happens, and for a moment Liam wonders if it’s going to work. Maybe he was too late. 

But then her eyes open and Liam’s able to pick up on the tell-tale sound of her heartbeat. Liam laughs. “It worked, Theo!”

“Liam?” Tara questions softly, her voice hoarse from disuse. “What…?”

“I brought you back,” Liam tells her.

“Brought me back?” 

“I gave you another chance at life, Tara,” Liam says. 

Tara blinks, running a hand down her face. “But I was… I was dead.”

“You were, and now you’re alive,” Liam shrugs.

“But how?”

“Does it matter?” Liam asks. “You’re alive, and get to see your brother again. That’s the important thing, right?”

“Theo,” Tara whispers. “Where’s....?”

“I’m over here,” Theo says. He steps up behind Liam, his eyes wide in disbelief. “I’m here.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Tara says. 

“It’s okay,” Theo says. He takes her hand and helps her climb down. “It’s all going to be okay. I’ll explain later. For now…”

“I need to finish what I started,” Liam says. He looks down at the rest of the scattered bodies and smiles to himself. “Better to work.”

He doesn’t bring back all of them. Some of them he knows are better off dead. Especially Donovan. He doesn’t need that kind of chaos. At least not the kind he can’t control. He brings back Tracy, Josh, Hayden, and Corey though, knowing he’ll have a better chance at shaping them to his will. 

“What’s going on?” Hayden asks. “Who are you?”

“I’m your alpha,” Liam says, smirking down at them. “And you’re my pack.”

“What does that even mean?” Josh says.

“It means I gave you another chance at life,” Liam says. “So you all should be very grateful to me.” The four share a look and Liam raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“Of course not,” Hayden says. “We’re just getting used to being back.”

“You’ll settle in soon,” Liam tells him. He’s going to make sure of that. He turns to Theo, to see him standing at the other side of the clearing, talking to Tara. Liam can’t hear what they’re saying, but Tara doesn’t look happy from the way she’s glaring at him with her arms crossed. 

Liam leaves the others for a moment and steps across the clearing to where Theo and Tara are standing. He wraps an arm around Theo’s waste and nuzzles into his neck. “Everything okay?”

Theo relaxes in his hold, turning his head on instinct, allowing Liam further access, and exposing the mark on his skin. Liam presses a kiss there, smiling when Theo sighs. “We’re good.”

“We’re far from good,” Tara says.

Liam turns his head and looks at her, “Oh?”

“This is wrong, Liam,” Tara says.

“You’re not happy to be alive and back with your brother?” Liam questions.

“Of course I am,” Tara says. “But I was dead. I shouldn’t be here. It’s… I don’t know what dark magic you used but I know enough to know there’s always a price for it.”

“It wasn’t magic,” Liam says calmly. “It was science, and I assure you, there isn’t going to be a price. You just get to be alive and happy, and live the rest of your life. Something that had been taken from you.”

“He’s right, Tara,” Theo says. “This is a second chance for you. For us.”

“It’s really safe?” Tara asks them.

“It’s Beacon Hills,” Theo says. “It’s kind of hard to guarantee safety here.”

Tara huffs, “You know what I mean. Me being here, _us_ being here, it’s okay?”

“Of course it is,” Liam says. “I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your safety.”

Tara purses her lips and looks between him and Theo. Liam can tell she still has her doubts. “What’s going on between you two?”

“What?” Theo asks. “We’re dating. You know that.”

“I know that.” Tara rolls her eyes and waves a hand between them. “But something is different. You seem…”

“What?” 

“It seems more intense,” Tara says. “Your bond is different somehow.”

“That’s because we belong to each other now,” Liam tells him. He smiles and runs his fingers across the mark on Theo’s throat. “Forever.”

Tara sucks in a breath, “What? But how? I thought only alphas and their mates could do that.”

Liam looks to Theo, making it seem as if he’s waiting for his permission before telling her. Theo looks at him, and Liam can see the worry there. He knows it’s not as easy as saying he’s the alpha. It’ll open up a whole sea of questions. “Only if you’re ready.”

“It’s not only about me,” Liam reminds him. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tara asks. “Theo?”

Theo’s eyes stay looked on him, and Liam gives him a reassuring smile as he reaches up and cups his cheek. “I’ve got you, no matter what.”

Theo nods, “Okay.”

Liam returns the nod, before turning his attention back to Tara. He doesn’t do or say anything for a few long moments, letting the anticipation build. Then he flashes his eyes.

Tara gasps, and takes a step back, either in fear or shock. Liam isn’t sure. 

“I’m the alpha now,” Liam says.

“But how,” Tara whispers. “How did you…?”

“It’s a long story,” Liam says. “But we didn’t have a choice.”

“We?” Tara asks. She turns her gaze to Theo. “You were part of this.”

Theo opens his mouth, but Liam quickly steps in. “It was self-defense. A rogue alpha came after me and was going to kill me. Theo stepped in and saved my life.”

“Then how are _you_ the alpha?” Tara asks.

“It was too much,” Theo says, surprising Liam when he steps in so easily. “I couldn’t handle it. Especially after losing you. So I gave the power up to Liam.”

Liam tries not to smile at how easily it is for Theo to tell the lie. But it’s not really a lie. Most of what he said had been true. The best lies always hold a little truth to them.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Tara says. “And Scott....”

Liam and Theo share a look, “Scott’s dead,” Liam says, keeping his tone flat. “We ran after the alpha, and came back to hear the news. We’re not sure what happened. But he is. The Sheriff too.”

“My god,” Tara whispers. “Stiles must be beside himself.”

“I imagine so,” Liam says. “We haven’t seen him yet.”

“You didn’t go check in?” Tara questions, frowning.

“We came right here,” Liam says. “I knew how important it was for Theo to get you back.”

“We’ll find everyone else later,” Theo tells her.

“God, mom and dad must be so worried,” Tara says. “Do they…. Do they even know what happened?”

Theo shakes his head, for the first time since they left he looks guilty. Liam knows why. He hadn’t exactly been thinking of his parents when they left, or really, any of their time away. Liam had made sure to keep him good and distracted. To keep his thoughts on him. It had worked greatly to his benefit.

“No, I didn’t get a chance to go see them before we left town,” Theo says. “After losing you I just… I was so lost. I needed to get away.”

“Have you even talked to them?” 

“No.”

“Theo,” Tara sighs. “I know you were upset, but do you know how they must be feeling? Two of their children just disappeared and they have no idea what even happened to them. They have to be out of their minds with worry.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Theo assures.

“Of course you will,” Tara says. “Because we’re going home.”

Liam brushes his fingers across Theo’s hip and Theo inhales sharply. His eyes meet Liam’s and Liam raises an eyebrow. “Umm…”

“You are coming home,” Tara says. “Right?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says.

“Why wouldn’t you come home?” Tara questions. “Don’t you want to see mom and dad?”

“I don’t want to leave Liam,” Theo says.

“If you want to go home, you should go,” Liam says. “I don’t want to keep you from your family.”

“You could come with us,” Tara suggests.

“I can’t just leave the rest of the pack alone,” Liam says. “Where would they go?”

“To their families,” Tara says.

“Some of them don’t have families,” Liam points out. “We’re all they have.”

“Then they’ll come with us,” Theo says. He looks at Tara. “Right?”

“Sure, I suppose that would be okay,” Tara says. “But it’s not really up to me. Mom and Dad…”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it,” Theo says. “They’re not going to turn away homeless teenagers. And then we can all stay together.”

Tara bites her lip, her eyes moving across Theo’s face. Finally, she nods. “Okay.” She smiles and reaches out for Theo’s hand. “I’m just happy to be back here with you.”

“I’m happy to have you back,” Theo says. “I’ve missed you.”

“I… well I was going to say I missed you too, but I was dead so I’m not sure I really could.”

She laughs, though it sounds forced. Liam smiles dryly. “I suppose at least you weren’t somewhere being endlessly tortured. If you believe in that sort of thing.”

“You don’t?”

Liam shrugs, “Never really was given any reason to. This is the life we have, good or bad. So I’m just doing what I can to enjoy it.”

“Hard to enjoy it when you’re always fighting for your life,” Tara muses. 

“I don’t know,” Liam says, turning his gaze to Theo with a smile. “I think things are going to go our way from now on.”

“I think you might be right,” Theo says.

“It’s only up from here, babe.”

Liam leans up and kisses him, forgetting for a moment that they’re not alone. It’s a promise for things to come. He feels almost giddy with excitement now. He has Theo. His pack. It’s all starting to fall into place. And he’s not going to let anyone get in the way of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
